


The unfinished AU where Raleigh becomes a prostitute

by okdreaming



Series: Unfinished Pacific Rim snippets [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh leaves the army after Yancy's death and ends up in an entirely different career.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unfinished AU where Raleigh becomes a prostitute

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so some time ago I had an idea about a story where Raleigh ended up becoming a prostitute. This is an AU which is not set in the Pacific Rim universe. Told from Raleigh's POV. It is unfinished, and unbetaed. Sorry.

I guess you're wondering how someone like me got into this line of work. I'm not exactly the kind of guy you expect to meet at an exclusive agency like Shatterdome. 

My brother and I were pretty average, neither of us star athletes or bright enough to win a scholarship. In my town you either went into construction or the army. We chose the second option because Yancy wanted to travel. Somehow we ended up running IED detection in Afghanistan, with a cool dog called Gipsy.

Gipsy was very much Yancy's dog. When not on patrol she would sneak out of her kennel, into the mess hall or rec room or wherever Yancy was. We were a good team, the three of us. Maybe too good - in four tours we held the record for the number of IEDs discovered and diffused. 

The day Yancy died it was a regular patrol. We called in an IED Gipsy detected. Yancy turned to pat Gipsy on the head one minute and the next he was hit in the back. At first I thought he'd tripped and then I heard the rapid staccato of automatic machine gunfire. I dragged him behind the damaged Humvee, and radioed for assistance.

Yancy died in my arms with Gipsy whining by his side, his hand resting on her head. I don't remember what happened next.

***

There's not really much more to say. I woke up in the hospital. Yancy was dead. The army gave me a medical discharge and let me keep the dog. She was pretty much all I had left in the world. 

As my injuries made security work impossible I end up mopping floors at various dives around the city, barely making minimum wage. To be honest I didn’t care what I did, I only I cared about keeping Gipsy fed. I was shocked when Mr Chau offered me more money than I made in a month to go on the books of his Shatterdome agency. It took me until the workplace physical and in-depth sexual history questionnaire before I realised just what kind of agency it was. But escorting some old lady to the opera or bending over and letting some guy fuck you so hard you could barely sit wasn't difficult. I'd always been a people person, not as good as Yancy but I knew how to set someone at easy. That and my looks meant that within three months my diary was full of regulars.

The most interesting of these was the Australian RAAF pilot who came by once every few months. I met him in a bar and helped him to his room, then held him while he cried. I left my card on the nightstand.  
I later discovered he'd lost his wife in a car accident. A drunk driver crashed into their car, he'd pulled out his unconscious son and then rushed back to get his wife. As he was pulling her out of the car, the engine exploded. He suffered burns on his face, torso and arms. I felt sorry for the guy, his wife was dead and his son hated him. Who could blame him for wanting to escape for an evening every few months?

Another regular, a big black British guy, softly spoken with a military bearing who I feel for days after.


End file.
